Prophecy
by Stardino
Summary: One of the chapter is M so skip if you don't want to read but the rest of the story is T. Ralph/April
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"That is it!" April shouted as Casey. "Get out!" Ralph was laughing as he looked at his friends from the window. Casey came out to see Ralph laughing, with his outfit on which he had supposedly given up.

"I may be a turtle, but you suck with women Casey," Ralph said through his fit of laughter which soon stopped when a large female high-heeled shoe hit him on the head. He looked to see a very angry April glaring at him.

"Ralph, by the count of three I want you away," April ordered. Ralph nodded and joined Casey as the alley.

"I love being a turtle," Ralph told his friend. Casey didn't answer and Ralph got worried.

"I am getting April mad because I want to end it Ralph," Casey informed his turtle friend. Ralph went from shocked to anger. April was the turtles' first human friend and if somebody hurt April, well Ralph couldn't help but become protective.

"Why, April is good for you. She is sweet, honest," Ralph was making up anything he heard from the movies. Casey looked at his friend.

"If you think that why don't you date her?" Casey asked.

"That is wrong. She is like a sister to me," Ralph defended. "That plus if you hadn't noticed I am a turtle."

"Really, never did notice that," Casey said making Ralph glare at the man.

"You are lucky that I like you. You can hang out with us turtle for awhile but you have to go back and apologize to April pal or we are going to kick you out," Ralph said, smacking his buddy hard on the back. Casey moved forward from the smack and couldn't help but rub the stop as Ralph laughed at him.

"You should know your strength by now," Casey pointed out as they walked down into the turtle home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Weeks later Casey was still living with the turtles and going out with other women which Ralph found out when he followed Casey. Ralph shook his head at the man and his stupidity. It Ralph was ever human he would try to get back with April but again Ralph only saw April as a sister.

"Ralph, are you there?" Don's voice came on Ralph earpiece. Ralph stood at his position on April's roof and answered his brother.

"What do you need Donny?" Ralph asked.

"We have a robbery at a museum. Shredder's groupies again and this time they are trying to steal something that sensei wants us to bring home so nobody can use it," Don finished. "I have you on screen and noticed you were closer so…"

"I will go there right now. How long till you and the others get there," Ralph asked, grinning and happy to know he was going to fight by himself for awhile. He needed to blow off some of his constant anger, including the one directed to Casey who was his second pal in the human world.

"20 to 25 minutes," Don answered.

"Okay, I am going," Ralph said. He was about to move when he heard movement behind him.

"What are you doing here?" a female voice asked, and a female voice Ralph knew well.

"Nothin' just seeing if Casey apologized yet," Ralph admitted slowly. "You two are my best friends and…"

"Casey and I have come to a conclusion that we couldn't stand each other Ralph. So don't worry," April told the turtle smiling. "Now be careful because I don't want you dump into my tub again because you got your ass whipped."

"That hasn't happened since I meet you," Ralph said as he jumped to the next roof, heading quickly toward the museum. April watched him go and went back inside hoping that Ralph won't get hurt. Ralph liked fighting by himself but he still got hurt pretty badly from it.

When Ralph got to the museum he was the first one there. He waited patiently on the roof and when he heard the alarms he smiled.

"They are singing my tune," he mumbled to himself as he jumped inside and was soon surrounded by ninjas. "If you didn't know, the museum was closed hours ago."

"Attack!" one of the ninjas shouted. Ralph watched the ordering ninja go to a wall and grab a book by breaking into the glass window.

Ralph was able to fight through the others to get to the ninja and when he did, he kicked the book out of the ninja's hand.

"Dudes, lets play," Mikey's voice rang out. Ralph laughed at his brother as he continued to fight.

"Donny, do you have the book?" Leo asked as he went to fight next to Ralph.

"Yep," Donny said happily as he blocked the punches and went through the legs and arms coming after him. "Ralph catch!"

Ralph caught it with ease and was about to climb the roof when the large book started to glow in his hands.

"What the hell?" Ralph was able to get out before he was surrounded by light. The ninjas left right after the bright flash of light. When the three other brothers went to check on Ralph he was gone and the book on the floor.

"Did Ralph get sucked into the book?" Mikey asked. He grabbed Donny's stick and prodded the book. When nothing happened, Donny got the book and eyed the writing his face worried.

"I have never seen this kind of language before," Donny admitted to his friends. "It will take be months to break it."

"You have a week and less," Leo ordered. The three brothers left, taking the book home.

In an alley way not far away there was another bright flash of light, a man in ragged clothes being thrown on the ground. When he opened his eyes they were green, his hair was dark black, skin tanned white, and he was also pretty tall going about 6' 3". He closed his eyes again, his head hurting from the impact.

"Damn it Donny," the man mumbled in his sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ouch, my head," Ralph mumbled as he got up. He scratched his head only to find that he had hair. Ralph went crazy when he then noticed that his hands were human, that he himself was human, and that he didn't even know how he looked for sure. He looked in the alley way to see a sewer and went down to the sewer. He was able to jump down still and noticed that he can still do the same things as he was able to do as a turtle except hide in his shell, which he no longer had. With the help of light he saw his reflection through the puddle of water. He touched his face and wanted to cry out in anger. Why did he always have to do something stupid? He walked down the sewer which was his home but without his turtle sense he had problems finding his way to April's apartments. It was hours till he got there. When he did he pressed the communicating button for her apartment.

"Yes?" April's voice rang out.

"April, it is me Ralph, can you open the door?" Ralph asked.

"Ralph, it is broad daylight, are you crazy? Your brothers told me to call them if I ever saw you," April told the turtle now man.

"Don't do it yet. I really need help and clothes," Ralph put it. April was confused but pressed the button to let him in. It was minutes later that she heard a knock on her door. When she opened she didn't see Ralph but a tall handsome man about her age with green eyes and black hair. Seeing her shocked look Ralph said to her, "Now you see why you can't call the others."

"Ralph?" April asked. Ralph nodded his head, shivering from the cold hallway air conditioning.

"Are you going to let me in?" Ralph questioned. April opened the door wider, letting Ralph enter her apartment.

"How? What happened?" April started to ask quickly. She was going through a closet taking out a blanket and giving it to Ralph who quickly wrapped himself up. He nodded to her thankfully.

"That damn book I was posed to get went flashy on me and then I woke up in the alleyway. You can't tell the others. They won't believe I am who I am unless I fight them," Ralph said to April. April nodded her head as she sat next to him.

"But wouldn't that be bad? Wouldn't you get hurt?" April asked. Ralph smiled at her and April couldn't help but image herself drooling at his feet. She couldn't help what she was feeling for her friend either. She shook the thought out of her head.

"At least you sound the same," April put in hopefully.

"That is the only thing but I was wondering if you still kept my extra weapons here," Ralph said to her. April nodded and pointed to the closet she was in before.

"Yea, and I could borrow you some of Casey's clothes that he forgot but I think you are taller than he is," April told him slowly. "How but you wear his clothes for awhile? Then we can go shopping today to get you something better to wear and to fight in."

"That would be good but don't tell Casey," Ralph said to April. April smiled at him and Ralph couldn't help but see an angel in front of him. Crap, April was a sister to him, what the hell was wrong with him. Soon, he was able to convince himself that it was just April, his friend, that was sitting in front of him.

"I guess I should take a shower also, but how do you use that thing anyway?" Ralph asked.

"I will give you instructions into taking a shower buddy," April answered. Ralph nodded his head in thanks, his face back to showing no emotions on his face but slight anger. Good ole Ralph, April thought to herself as she showed her friend about showering. Ralph had a shock look on his face after she was done.

"You put yourself in hot scalding water naked?" Ralph made sure. "Umm…okay that seems wrong but if I must I must."

"Good," April said as she left him alone in the bathroom. Ralph looked at the shower uneasily.

"God this sucks," Ralph said as he took his shower but what surprised him more was after he was done he actually liked it. He smelled nice but he looked like an idiot with Casey clothes. He was more fit than Casey so the shirt clung toward his chest, making it hard to breathe or move. The pants fit okay 'cept that it went a little above his ankles. When he came out, April was rolling on the floor laughing at him.

"Okay, ready to go?" April said as she held in her laughter again as she stood up.

Ralph knew she wanted to laugh and glared at her, "Yes please. I can't breathe." April nodded her head and together they went to the mall. Unlucky for the two they also saw Casey who walked toward them.

"Don't say anything," April ordered. Ralph nodded his head. He was wearing a large but good enough t-shirt that showed his muscles and pants that fit him. Also he was wearing black combat boots. He was happy he was no longer wearing Casey's clothes.

"Hey, April. Who is your pal?" Casey asked, eyeing Ralph with distrust.

"A friend," was all April said. Casey looked at Ralph again and wanted to beat the crap out of the guy. April's friend was intimating, tall, and fit.

"Does he know I am your boyfriend?" Casey asked. Ralph laughed but then shut his mouth quickly as Casey glared at him. He decided to speak knowing that Casey was too much of an idiot to know it was him.

"Actually by what I hear April here dumped you," Ralph said, making April turn white. "She is a nice gal and I think she has pretty good taste in guys to know when to just give up on somebody.

"You sound familiar," Casey mumbled as he eyed Ralph.

"Really, because I was thinking the same thing," Ralph said to the man. April then stepped in between both men.

"Come on lets go," April said to Ralph who nodded his head and followed her quickly away from Casey.

"Ralph! Why did you do that?" April hissed.

"I don't know," Ralph admitted. "You are my best friend April and I choose you over Casey with friends. You guys were good together but I also know you have a pretty good reason to dump him and go separate ways. I just wanted you to have a life, even if it was with Casey."

"You are a good friend but now he probable thinks you are my boyfriend," April told him angrily.

"Crap, that is bad," Ralph knowing that Casey was a jealous nut, even when he wasn't dating April.

"It is okay let us just hope your brothers don't come to my place today," April said as they went to get a leather jacket and whatever else Ralph would need to fight against his brother and ride his bike. He had bought paint to change the color so his brothers wouldn't know it was him.

His brothers did come and as he hide on the roof, he was hearing their conversation with April.

"April has a new boyfriend," Mikey sang out.

"Mike, he isn't my boyfriend," April corrected again for the fifth time. "He is a friend that just hit the rough times."

Ralph didn't want to do this to his brothers so he decided he as might as well face them now and he already his outfit on, his weapons on his waist.

"For ninja turtles I never knew you guys were loud," Ralph said as he came out from his hiding spot. The turtles saw his weapons and immediately went on defense. Leo pushed April behind him.

"Friend?" Leo asked April. April pushed herself toward Ralph who had a smug look on his face.

"April!" the three turtles called out.

"Ralph, you couldn't wait," April admonished. The turtles looked at Ralph and when they saw his eyes, they had the same sparkle as their turtle brother did.

"Ralph?" they all asked.

"Donny, next time you tell me to catch I am not going to," Ralph said, crossing his arms. He saw that he was the same height as his brothers.

"You are human!" Mikey shouted. Ralph rolled his eyes.

"I didn't notice when I scratched my head this morning," Ralph said sarcastically.

"You actually look better as a human," Donny said. Everybody looked at him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"That was the weirdest thing you had ever said," Ralph told his brother who glared back. "So, what now?'

"Well, lets go to Splinter and then I think it would be better if you stayed with April for awhile because it will look weird if you kept coming out of the sewer," Leo said to his brother, his brain thinking fast.

"I will work on the translation on getting you back to your original state. The language is not in any computer so right now we are talking to our allies in outer space," Donny said to Ralph who nodded. Ralph looked to April.

"Good thing we went shopping," Ralph said to April. His brothers stared at him with awe.

"You went shopping?" the brothers asked. Ralph nodded his head and then he looked at his outfit.

"Okay, let's go see Splinter," Donny said. Ralph had picked up April and was jumping with his brothers.

"You still are a ninja," Mikey said happily. Ralph nodded his head, smiling as he ran and jumped with his brothers. He didn't notice the way how April looked at him as he held her close to his chest. April wasn't complaining, just looking at him seeing that the night still agreed with his look. She then got the feeling of kissing him which April quickly pushed out of her mind. When they got to the turtles home Splinter's reaction was surprising. He instantly knew, like April, the human in front of him was his son Ralph. Ralph looked at his master hoping the rat didn't read his mind. He was now thinking of missing April's warmth close to his chest. He knew that was a bad thing to think of. Splinter did know as he watched Ralph do quick sneak looks on April who was doing the same to him. He also knew this was going to end badly or hopefully it might work out.

"Donatello, Leonardo, and Mickanglo, leave so that I may talk to April and Raphael," Splinter said to his sons that nodded their head and left. April was looking at Splinter confused. "I have noticed that you two are thinking about the same thing."

Ralph and April both looked at each other and then down at the floor, blushing and wondering if it was true also. Splinter could see the thought running in their heads easily.

"Ummm….I'm thinking about nothing sensei," Ralph told his master and father.

"Yea, I am just thinking about the shipments I have to take care of," April said afterwards. "Since Casey doesn't work for me anymore I have to hire somebody else. Have lots of paperwork to do."

"Well, April that is why I left you here. Do you know somebody that make Raphael fake paperwork as you call it?" Splinter asked.

"I can do them," April said. "I used to by a news reporter and writer. Have the things to do that stuff."

"Good," Splinter said. "Now, may I talk to my son alone Miss O'Neil." April nodded her head and left, not looking back. Ralph looked at her as she left and shook his head. He was human but for how long?

"Yes sensei?" Ralph asked.

"What are your feelings to Miss O'Neil?" Splinter asked. Ralph looked at his father with surprise.

"She is like a sister to me but now…" Ralph just stopped. He could already see himself married to April, with kids, happy. But it was crushed as he thought about his brothers.

"What do you feel?" Splinter questioned harder. Ralph was somebody who didn't speak of emotions and right now he was vulnerable and that was not a good sign for a ninja and Splinter knew this.

"I see myself married to her," Ralph said, a smile on his face. "I see us having kids but then I think of my brothers. I can't leave them. I can't be selfish. I don't know what to do. If Donny does figure out the translation would I want to be a turtle again or not? What happens that this crush turns into love? I just can't leave April either. Then what if April only likes me because I am human but not who I am?"

"Let us hope you know soon," Splinter advised. Ralph nodded his head but he spoke up.

"I already know. I belong with my brothers and I shall keep myself away from feeling anything at all for April," Ralph said, more like he was ordering himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Get up Ralph!" April shouted. Ralph got up from the sofa and stretched. He missed his bed. April came in carrying a white shirt, another shirt with buttons and strips, and pants that she had bout for Ralph. Ralph was still thinking of what his father said last night but the thought was pushed away when April threw the clothes at his head. He took them off to see April ready to go and cooking breakfast.

"You papers are done," April said as she came toward him with a folder. Ralph saw a wallet inside and opened it.

"Raphael Linters?" Ralph questioned.

"Linters is close to Splinter so that is what I put," April told him. "Now come on, I have a new client." Ralph groaned as he got up to get ready. When he came out he saw April at the door. "I am not a morning person."

"I am, so move it buddy," April said as she pushed Ralph out the door. Ralph saw April go to her car but he grabbed her hand as he went to his bike. April was shaking her head, but he still pulled her to his ride. "My car is right there."

"Yes, but riding my ride is funnier," Ralph told her as he passed her the extra helmet they had bout as he put on his with his sunglasses. They were about to go when they heard a shout.

"April!" a male voice shouted. Ralph turned of his bike as he waited for Casey to come toward them. Casey was there and he looked at Ralph. "What the hell are you doing buddy?"

"I am taking my friend out for a ride Casey Jones," Ralph said. "Talk to Donny so you can understand what is going on." Casey looked at Ralph and then a smile broke on his face.

"Ralph?" Casey asked.

"In the flesh even though I do miss my shell," Ralph said.

"Why didn't you say something?" Casey questioned. April looked at Ralph and Ralph noticed her glare.

"I will talk to you later buddy but your ex is making me melt because she doesn't want to be late," Ralph told Casey as he started up his bike. Casey looked at Ralph and then smiled. He went to Ralph and said quietly toward him.

"Don't let her go," Casey said. "At least I know I am letting her go to somebody better." Ralph had a shock look to his face and nodded his head. He drove away and went to the address April gave him. When they got there Ralph smiled as a bunch of women that were cute smiled at him. He couldn't help but wave at them. He saw April look down sadly and he did the only thing that came in his mind first. He held her hand in his and inside he was smacking his head on the wall. April smiled and squeezed his hand assuring she was okay. She let his hand and Ralph missed it immediately. His head was now cursing and cussing him at his stupid thoughts.

"Ms. O'Neil," an elder man said as he came toward them.

"Mr. Cliff," April acknowledged pleasantly. Mr. Cliff noticed the tall man next to her.

"Who is this? Your boyfriend?" Mr. Cliff asked.

"No, just a good friend. Mr. Cliff this is Raphael Linters," April introduced. "He is my new partner."

"What happen to Mr. Casey?" Cliff asked.

"Well, he is doing other things," April said and added, "Plus, he wanted to do something else as a job."

"Mr. Linters, how do you know Ms. O'Neil here?" Cliff questioned the nervous looking man.

"Um, I saved her from getting mugged," Ralph partially lied. Cliff smiled.

"I see that I have a true New Yorker here by the accent you have sir," Cliff said as he patted Ralph on the shoulder. Ralph saw that Mr. Cliff had to tiptoe his way up to pat him. Ralph was proud of his height.

"Okay, I am tired," Ralph said as he crashed on the sofa after hours of talking to Mr. Cliff. "British talk and talk." April sat down with Ralph, kicking off her shoes.

"Welcome to the human ways," April said. She then wondered what would happen if she threw her sofa pillow at Ralph. She did just that and found herself being tickled by him. They both fell from the sofa, Ralph on top of her. Their smiling faded as they looked at each other. Ralph made the first move as he lightly brushed his lips against April's, feeling her breathing. April responded as she twined her arms around his neck pulling his head closer. Ralph saw fireworks in his eyes as he kissed April and when he felt her tongue go pass his lips he opened his mouth on reflex.

April was wondering what the hell she was doing but the taste of Ralph kept her from thinking long. When they stopped kissing Ralph was looking at her as he was panting for air. He couldn't believe he had just done that.

"I am sorry," Ralph mumbled. April shook her head and with one hand she was caressing his cheek. Ralph closed his eyes as he savored the feeling of her hand. "April we can't do this." Ralph dropped his head at her neck. He felt April play with his hair.

"I know," April said as she saw him look at her again. "But I can't stop."

"Me neither," Ralph admitted. April smiled making Ralph smile, the both started to kiss again. Ralph liked the feel of her lips, her hands in his hair. He didn't want to give this up. Soon Ralph wanted more and he started to kiss her down her cheek to her neck, his hands going up and down her thighs. April was moaning as Ralph found a sweet spot and sucking and kissing that spot gently.

"Ralph? April?" Mikey asked as he saw the two on the floor doing something that he sure didn't want to see them doing. Both separated quickly, their faces red. Mikey took out a camera, snapping a shot of Ralph's red face and hard breathing. Ralph didn't notice because he could still hear April's moaning.

"Mikey, get back here," Donny said as he came in through the window. He saw Ralph and April separate from each other and red. On April's neck he saw something that he read about in the internet. "April, who gave you the hickey?"

"Ralph did," Mikey said laughing as the two went redder than before. Donny actually smiled.

"Good thing. I thought I had to push you to do it," Donny said. The two looked at him confused. "The book puts people or whatever were they belong and once they are done with what they were posed to do they go back to their regular selves. I saw a tattoo on the back of your neck Ralph and found the page that had the same tattoo with the inscription talking about you and some human woman who is right in front of us. It is a prophecy which I am not going to talk about because I see things are going well."

"Donny, just tell us," April said.

"April it went okay but it isn't going to end well because it depends on you two," Donny said, his face becoming serious. "Ralph has to choose were his heart is but when he does that he will just be ole'

Ralph again but you are the one to have to make it a happy ending. You have to tell or decide whether you like him or love him for who he is and not what he is."

"So technically I am still confused?" Ralph questioned. Donny shook his head.

"You probable do already know but you have to do something to make it be shown," Donny said, his green skin turning dark.

"Don't say it," Ralph said softly. April knew where this was going.

"You have to do what every man does when he is in deeply love," Donny told his brother.

"Eww," Mikey said, laughing like an idiot.

"Guys, leave them alone," Leo's voice came out as he climbed in through the open window. "Splinter hopes things go okay. Now, let's go."

"I am coming with you," Ralph said, getting up. "I may be human but I still have to help you guys."

"Fine but get ready Nightwatcher," Leo said, giving Ralph back his old name he had used when Leo left. Ralph smiled and in minutes he was geared up. He was about to climb out the window when a hand stopped him.

"Be careful Ralph," April told him softly. She brought his head down as she gently kissed his lips and then letting him go. Ralph nodded at her and put on his helmet.

"I will," Ralph promised. The lights on the side of his helmet went on. He joined his brother up in the roof. When he got there Mikey was laughing.

"You are so screwed," Mikey said between his laughing. "You have already fallen for her."

"No, I had fallen for her when I first met her," Ralph said. "I just never knew it because of our differences. Now let's get going, I have to help April get some shipping sent to crazy Mr. Cliff."

"Who is that?" Donny questioned.

"A client," Ralph said as he started playing with his sai. As he said those words an explosion happened right underneath them and all Ralph could think of was April as he went back down to her apartment. When he go there, there were flames coming out of the window.

"Ralph, don't go in there!" Donny shouted. Ralph looked at his brothers that were now in the opposite building and shook his head.

"I have to, I love her," Ralph said to them as he jumped in the flames. The brothers followed right after him. They saw him go up the stairs and they followed him. He was in the bathroom now holding something that was wrapped in a wet towel on the face. He nodded his head to them and they climbed out before the firefighters came. They watched them extinguish the flames. April was coughing and Ralph was holding on to her, his helmet off. "Are you alright?"

"Yea," April said, smiling. Ralph kissed her on the lips and leaned his forehead on hers.

"Please don't do that to me again. I can't lose you," Ralph admitted. His brothers were slacked jawed at their brother's attitude. He was different now. He didn't argue much, he didn't fight with them much, and his temper was in control. Maybe what the book did was good for him.

"Dudes, who wants pizza?" Mike asked, making the group laugh. They went back to the turtles place, Casey already there.

"What happened?" Casey asked.

"Somebody attacked her," Ralph said as April went to sleep on his shoulder as they sat on the large sofa. Ralph had his arm around her waist, looking down at her.

"I want you all to sleep," Splinter ordered.

"Yes master," Ralph said calmly as he gathered April in his arms and took her to his room.

"Did he actually just listen?" Casey asked.

"He already told us he loved her," Mikey informed Casey and Splinter.

"Somebody knows what happened to Ralph. The only way that could happen was that somebody has been following April," Donny said as he thought about ways that Ralph could have been figured out. "They probable even know how much Ralph cares for April."

"Well, who would know?" Leo asked.

"Yes, because all I remember is seeing him being sucked into the book," Mikey said, his reward was a pillow getting thrown at his head. "Hey!"

"Well, somebody better watch them…"Leo was cut off by another voice.

"No, I will take care of them," Ralph said angrily. He was already dressed to go and fight.

"No, you stay here with April. She needs you Ralph," Casey told his friend. Ralph looked at Casey through his helmet and dropped his head.

"I can't let them hurt her," Ralph mumbled out, but loud enough for everybody to hear.

"Raphael, you have a family that loves and cares for you. Do not worry. No harm shall come to Miss. O'Neil," Splinter assured. Ralph saw Casey and his brothers nod their heads after Splinter talked.

"Fine," Ralph said harshly as he walked back up to his room.

"Well, at least we know Ralph is still there," Mikey said to them. They all rolled their eyes at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rated M, skip if under the age of 14 only if you can take the descriptions

Ralph was holding April as they lay together in his bed. He was thinking about who would do this to them. He just wanted to be happy.

"Ralph, go to sleep," April said, smiling at him. Ralph looked down at her and felt he could melt in her eyes forever.

"I love you," Ralph whispered before he claimed her lips. He moved on top of her as he kissed every spot on her face afterwards, making her giggle. April had her hands underneath his shirt as she felt him get hard underneath his pants. Ralph had accidentally read about hard-ons but he liked the feeling April was doing to him as she lightly traced designs on his stomach.

"I love you too and even if you turn back to a turtle I will always love you," April admitted as she started to moan as Ralph's hands started to cup her breast, rubbing her nipples with his thumbs. "Ralph," April moaned as she felt him kiss down her neck down to her collarbone.

Ralph liked hearing her call his name and he took off her shirt, with her help he also was able to get the bra off. He stared at her chest and took her breast with his mouth, licking her nipple as his teeth slightly put pressure on it. His other hand was unbuttoning her pants and he felt her unbutton his pants also. It was going fast but he would have it no other way. He needed her as much as he needed air. He found himself lying on his back as April flipped them over. She took off his shirt and kissed his neck. Ralph closed his eyes, enjoying the feelings running through him. Her hands were lightly caressing his muscled chest and April wanted him inside her now.

It wasn't long till both were naked. April ran her hand on his shaft making Ralph moan. She grabbed his hand, sweeping it down her chest to between her thighs, and at her folds. Ralph started to touch her, his fingers slipping through easily inside. She was wet and ready.

"What do we now?" Ralph asked. April smiled at him as she got up and then lowered herself on him. Ralph closed his eyes as he felt her wet tight heat surround him and that was all he could think of. His hips bucked up and he was as far as he can go through her at the first thrust. April tightened her muscles and heard Ralph moan, also she felt him go harder inside her.

"I ride you," April said as she started going up and down. Ralph soon found his hands at her waist, as he thrust farther inside her. He put them in seating position as he searched for her breasts. He was licking, sucking, tugging, and biting both her nipples with their hips moving fast against each other. He stopped as he felt himself tighten and he felt April tighten around him.

"I going to turn back when you wake up," he managed to say as he kissed her on the lips.

"I don't care," April said as she pushed on his chest, making him fall down on the bed and went down hard on him. "Ralph!" she moaned as climaxed easily. Ralph felt himself poor his seed inside her as he too shouted her name. When they were done both lay exhausted in each other arms. Ralph remained inside her, not ever wanting to leave her side.


	6. Chapter 6 and 7

Chapter 6

"Hey Mikey," Donny said as he drank some coffee. "They kept you up too?"

"What makes you think that? They were pretty loud," Mikey answered grumpily as he sat down with his cereal in front of him. It wasn't long that Ralph came in. He was back as a turtle, but he was too cheerful. Leo came in afterwards, glaring at Ralph.

"Did you guys have to be loud?" Leo asked. Ralph turned red as he ate into his cereal bowl.

"Yes we did," a female voice answered. April came in and grabbed some toast before seating on Ralph's lap. He groaned and put his head on her shoulder.

"You evil tease," Ralph whispered. Unluckily Mikey heard.

"Hello, innocent turtle here," Mikey pointed out. April turned red as she ate her toast.

"Raphael, you are up early," Splinter said as he walked toward the tv to see his morning shows.

"I had a good night," Ralph answered and he felt April rub on him. He was a turtle but even a turtle has some goods April thought happily as she felt the underline of his shell grow hard. Ralph bit back his groan. "Not here," Ralph whispered just for her to hear.

"Then lets go," April whispered back as she finished her toast and watched Ralph quickly eat his cereal.

"Bye guys," Ralph told his brothers as he took April back up to his room.

"Again," Leo moaned as he let his head hit the table in front of him.

"I have a question. If they don't use protection, how would their kids look?" Donny asked.

"Ralph!" the brothers shouted as they ran up to his room. Casey came in looking at the odd brothers and started to make himself more cereal.

"Damn, I can't make fun of him anymore. He isn't a virgin anymore," Casey said to Splinter who chuckled at the young man.

"My sons made a good point. How would their children look?" Splinter asked Casey. Both stopped whatever they were doing and also ran to Ralph's room. They saw Ralph talking to his brothers, a red and embarrassed April behind him.

"I don't care what happens. I love April and she loves me," Ralph told his brothers. They nodded and left the two alone.

Chapter 7

"Nice apartment," Ralph said as he entered April's new apartment. It had been month since they have been together and some days Ralph ended up finding himself human again. Today was a day he was human as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. April laughed at him.

"Let us hope it doesn't turn into flames also," April said as she kissed Ralph. She was partially nervous when she had to tell Ralph that she was pregnant. She was afraid about how her children will look like but that was all. She knew that she would love them no matter what. When they went in the apartment April was sitting on the sofa with Ralph's arm around her. Ralph noticed that she was thinking.

"What is wrong April?" Ralph asked.

"I think I am pregnant," April told him. Ralph smiled and he jumped up, pulling April up with him.

"I am going to be a father?" Ralph asked. April nodded and Ralph kissed her, bending down also to kiss her stomach. He was beaming. He then took out a ring from his pocket as he bent on one knee. April was smiling now. "April O'Neil will you marry me, a turtle, Raphael Linters?"

"Yes!" April shouted. Raphael put the ring on her finger.

'Stop moving!" Mikey said to his brother. Raphael was in his tux and so was Mikey. The brothers had found a magician to turn them all plus Splinter human for Raphael's wedding day. Also, Raphael himself was pure human now because Donny forgot to mention that the day on of the wedding Raphael would be pure human from now on but had the choice of turning back to his former self whenever he wanted to.

"Can you believe it Mikey, in three months you are going to be an uncle," Raphael told his brothers. Raphael worked as a detective for the NYPD, his fighting skills making him get the job instantly plus a few faked papers from April.

"Yes, I know," Mikey said. Mikey, Donny, Leo, and Casey were Raphael's best men while April's best women were one found turtle girl who Mikey was in love with name Sarah who was human that day, Casey's new girlfriend who knew everything, and two people from April's work for Donny and Leo. The two women were fawning over the two men anyways. In human form Donny had purple eyes and light brown hair. Leo had light blue eyes and dark black hair like Ralph. Mikey had the light brown hair and his eyes were mixed between brown and yellow which he though was awesome. Sarah had green blue eyes and her hair red which Mickey couldn't help but not stop from drooling at her.

"Daddy," a boy came in with green eyes and brownish red hair. The boy was five years old and as April said will have girls going after him. Like his father he had a temper also but it wasn't that bad.

Raphael and April decided to get married once they knew for sure that the others could join them. Five years later it was finally possible.

"You should be with grandpa," Ralph said to his son who was climbing on top of Mikey that couldn't help but place the boy on his back.

"No!" little Jack said to his father. "Not without Unc Mikey. Grandpa making me close eyes and sleep."

"I forgot, Leo is going to train your son," Mike informed Ralph who smiled to know it was his sons turn to learn. Little Jack could turn into a turtle also like his father and only did when he was told to. They boy was a little different though even in human form. He was tall for his age and his skin a little bit of green but not noticeable.

Chapter 8

"Mrs. Linters your daughter was hurting another student and…" the teacher was cut off by the black and green-haired girl. The girl had red-green eyes and was a daddy's girl at heart. Already nine she in trouble like her father and Jack was more like April. He was kinder but somebody you didn't want to mess with.

"Mom, she tried to punch me and I just defended myself," Raven argued, her arms crossed, looking a lot like her father at that moment.

"Raven, your uncle told you to go easy and just let them think they are winning," April admonished. The teacher looked at April with shock. April decided to explain since it was well known about the turtles now.

"My husband's brothers are crime fighters," April explained. "My son and daughter, plus my niece are posed to take over once they retire. It is a family thing."

"Really? Do I know them?" the teacher asked, not believing anything.

"My uncles and dad are the ninja turtles," Raven stated proudly.

"But you don't look anythin' like…" the teacher stopped as Ralph came in with Jack right behind him.

"Raven what did you do now?" Ralph asked.

"Dad, she probable beat up another person like always," Jack said.

"Hey!" Raven shouted. "She said I was huge! I have the right to do something so I provoked her."

"That is my girl," Ralph said.

"Mr. Linters, your wife says you are turtle," the teacher told Ralph who laughed.

"I am but let us just say magic and science is a beauty," Ralph told the teacher as he was now playing with a sai in his hand. "Come on, let's head home. And Mrs. Menza I will try to have Raven lighten up a bit and to control her temper."

The END!!!!


End file.
